cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Original Series and Movies
Cartoon Network has produced original animation since 1993, when they produced their first original series, The Moxy Show. The following is a list of shows and movies from the history of Cartoon Network. Shows that no longer air on Cartoon Network are marked with an asterisk (*). List of series Pre-Cartoon Cartoon Era Cartoon Cartoons (1996–2003) Cartoon Cartoons were 15 comedic-oriented Cartoon Network Original Series that premiered between 1996 and 2003. They were produced by Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios, with smaller studios focusing on individual projects. Most Cartoon Cartoons were featured on CN's Friday night programming block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. What a Cartoon! was the precursor to, and launching point of several of the early Cartoon Cartoons. The "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker was introduced in 1997, with the introduction of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. In 2004, CN stopped using this moniker when referring to its original series that were still in production, but re-introduced it in 2005 to refer to their "retro" cartoons that were being re-run on The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 and The Cartoon Cartoon Show. In 2008, CN cancelled both programs and dropped the moniker entirely, and it is nowhere to be found on their official website. Samurai Jack is the only Cartoon Network original series produced between 1996 and 2003 that was not labeled with the Cartoon Cartoon moniker. Post-Cartoon Cartoon Era Original Movies 23 made-for-TV movies have aired on Cartoon Network. Except for Party Wagon, which was a pilot for a scrapped series, these films are, in effect, movie-length special episodes of Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Ben 10. Also among the original movies is Cartoon Network's first original live-action movie, Re-Animated, with the second and third live-action movies, Ben 10: Race Against Time and Ben 10: Alien Swarm, airing in 2007 and 2009, respectively. * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (aired December 10, 1999) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (aired November 3, 2001) * Party Wagon (aired February 27, 2004) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (aired August 13, 2004) * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (August 11, 2006) (TV-Y7-FV) * Class of 3000: Home (November 3, 2006) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (November 23, 2006) * Re-Animated (December 8, 2006) (TV-PG) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip (January 14, 2007) * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (aired February 18, 2007) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (aired March 30, 2007) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (aired July 6, 2007) * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (aired August 10, 2007) * Ben 10: Race Against Time (aired November 21, 2007) * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (aired January 21, 2008) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (aired May 25, 2008) * The Secret Saturdays: The Kur Stone (aired October 3, 2008) * Underfist: Halloween Bash (aired October 12, 2008) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination (aired November 27, 2008) * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (aired September 13, 2009) * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (aired November 8, 2009) * Ben 10: Alien Swarm (aired November 25, 2009) (TV-PG-V) * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (October 16, 2010) * Firebreather (November 24, 2010) (TV-PG-V) * Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (November 20, 2011) * Level Up (November 23, 2011) (TV-PG-V) * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (March 23, 2012) (TV-Y7-FV) * Regular Show: The Movie (November 25, 2015) (TV-PG) *"A dventure Time: The Movie"( TBA) (TV-PG) External links * Official website Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network Series